Yuuki no País das Vampirias
by Nara Luisa
Summary: Um dia normal na vida de Yuuki quando, como dever de casa, ela precisa ller um livro um tanto quanto peculiar? Será que continuará um dia normal?   Esta é minha primeira história postada aqui!    Inicialmente era para ser uma comédia, mas fico dificil!
1. Chapter 1

YUUKI NO PAÍS DA VAMPIRÍAS

_**O COELHO BRANCO**_

- Srta. Cross?

- Mmmm...

- Srta. Cross!

-...

- SRTA. CROOOOOOOOOOOSSSSSSSSSSS!

- Uaaaa! – Yuuki acordou assustada. Havia dormido metade da aula como sempre. O professor de literatura a encarava com uma cara assustadoramente irritada – ah... gome sensei. ^ ^'

Prof: A Srta. continua achando que apenas o fato de ser diretora do comitê disciplinar lhe dá o direito de dormir durante as aulas?

Y: Ah... Não! É que... ah...

Prof: Muito bem então! Por sua falta de atenção vou lhe dar um castigo. A Srta. Deve se lembrar do livro que pedi para a turma ler não é?

Y:... Claro! – Sorriso fingindo.

Prof: O prazo para a leitura do livro foi de um mês, seu castigo será: - O professor se voltou para Yuuki com o olhar confiante como se tivesse conseguido completar uma vingança – Uma semana para ler o livro! E se eu perceber que não estiver lido será nota zero!

Y: Mas professor eu...

Prof: Nada de mas! Esta feito.

E aula prosseguiu. É claro que não era a primeira vez que Yuuki recebia um castigo do gênero e já havia passado o tempo em que ela podia usar seu trabalho de monitora como desculpa. Já havia dito isso tantas vezes que os professores deixaram de considerar.

Depois da aula Yuuki arrumou suas coisas rapidamente para poder descer e conseguir chegar no portão para os dormitórios da lua antes das alunas do período diurno. Ao chegar, logo avistou Zero que já estava esperando.

Z: Demorou.

Y: Ai, não enche! – Os dois ficaram em silêncio por algum tempo – Zero, você sabe que livro é esse?

Z: Você nem ao menos sabe que livro é?

Y: Não – Zero suspirou.

Z: Alice no País das Maravilhas.

Y:Ah ta... Você já leu?

Z: Já.

Y: É legal?

Z:É esquisito – Zero caminhou até sua mochila que estava jogada em baixo de uma árvore ali por perto. Vasculhou um pouco dentro e finalmente levantou um livro de capa azul com as letras do título douradas. Voltou para perto de Yuuki – aqui.

Y:Obrigada. Eu não tinha pedido, mas tudo bem.

Z: Se não quiser é só devolver.

Y:Não! Não! Ta tudo bem! Obrigada mesmo!

Mas antes que a conversa pudesse se prolongar de alguma forma o pátio foi invadido pelas jovens estudantes do período diurno que começaram a armar aquele barraco de todo dia. Yuuki e Zero logo começaram seu trabalho. Seguravam a horda de garotas histéricas que gritavam enquanto o portão começava a se abrir.

Logo os belos integrantes do turno noturno apareceram. As meninas logo mudaram a gritaria para cochichos animados e começavam a conversar com Aidou que para variar se adiantava e começava a se mostrar falando alto e chamando atenção para si.

Zero se adiantou também. Com certeza Zero seria mais incisivo para acabar com a baderna de Aidou. Yuuki ficou um pouco mais atrás observando e impedido as meninas de se aproximarem do grupo do turno noturno mais atrás. Logo sentiu uma mão acariciar gentilmente seus cabelos.

K: Trabalhando muito como sempre não é, Yuuki? – Yuuki se virou, ninguém menos do que Kaname estava atrás de si.

Y: Kaname-senpai! – corou- bo-boa tarde.

K: Como você está?

Y: Ah… bem, na verdade um pouco ocupada.

K: Desculpe atrapalhar.

Y: Ah não! Não é isso! É que... Eu tenho me dedicado pouco aos estudos por causa do trabalho de guardiã então eu...

K: Não se esforce tanto. Vai ficar exausta.

Y:Ta tudo bem! Eu só preciso ler um livro e fazer alguns exercícios.

K: Posso saber qual livro?

Y: Ah... Esse aqui – Mostrou o livro á Kaname. O sangue-puro tomou o livro nas mãos delicadamente e o observou por alguns segundos, folheando as páginas iniciais.

K: Entendo. Então, use isso para marcar as paginas – Kaname voltou um pouco para dentro e em pouco tempo voltou com uma das rosas do jardim do dormitório da lua e deu-a a Yuuki junto com o livro.

Y:A-arigato – e corou extremamente. Kaname apenas sorriu de leve e novamente afagou os cabelos da menina.

K: Continue com o bom trabalho – ele disse simplesmente e continuou caminhando com os outros.

Yuuki ficou observando Kaname passar e sumir ao entrarem pelo outro portão.

- Yuuki – Uma voz a chamou. Era sua amiga Yori-chan.

Y: Sim?

Yo: Eu... Acho que é melhor você ir logo para o quarto.

Y:Por que?

Mas não tinha nenhuma necessidade dessa pergunta ser respondida. Logo Yuuki sentiu a aura negra que havia se formado nas cabeças das alunas depois de ver a intimidade com que Kaname havia conversado com a guardiã e lhe entregado uma rosa.

Y:Ah... hahahaha... Acho melhor eu ir mesmo! ^ ^'

E saiu correndo com o bando de garotas inconformadas á seguindo pedindo explicações.

Quando chegou no quarto, Yuuki fechou a porta depressa. É, ela tinha corrido o pátio inteiro e tido que escalar algumas sacadas para se livrar das fans enlouquecidas de Kaname. Era incrível como a personalidade delas mudava frente ao seu ídolo.

Yuuki sentou-se na cama finalmente podendo respirar. Bom, na verdade ela não podia reclamar das meninas, já que ela própria também era uma admiradora de Kaname. É claro que ela tentava ser uma admiradora secreta, mas como era muito "discreta" esse fato já estava obvio para a maioria das pessoas, se não o colégio inteiro, mas ela preferiu não pensar sobre isso.

Deitou-se na cama e ficou olhando para o teto. O dia seguinte ia ser bem longo. Teria que ficar lendo aquele livro até não conseguir mais. Tudo bem, não era difícil ela se cansar de ler, mas teria que aproveitar ao máximo o dia já que é o único dia em que não há aulas para ambos os turnos, domingo. Poderia adiantar o livro para não ter que se ocupar disso durante a semana já que seu trabalho, tanto como estudante quanto como guardiã, não pararia.

Suspirou. Vejamos como é esse livro. Yuuki se virou para o lado e pegou o livro de dentro da mochila que havia jogado no chão mais cedo quando chegara e sentara na cama. Ficou algum tempo observando o livro de capa dura. "Alice no País das Maravilhas" leu. Sobre o que falaria? Zero havia dito que era esquisito, mas como decifrar o que era esquisito para ele? Na verdade decifrar Zero sempre fora uma das maiores dificuldades de sua vida mesmo. Se não houvesse acontecido aquele incidente nas escadas á algum tempo quando Yuuki descobrira que Zero era um ser da noite talvez não soubesse até hoje o sofrimento que ele estivera passando desde os 13 anos de idade.

Novamente Yuuki suspirou. Não iria adiantar nada ficar cogitando hipóteses agora. De qualquer forma um outro pensamento surgiu em sua mente. Kaname havia conversado com ela. Não foram muitas as vezes que Kaname havia parado para falar alguma coisa além de um "continue com o bom trabalho" ou "boa tarde, senhorita do comitê disciplinar" e coisas assim. Mas dessa vez ele perguntou como ela estava. A menina abraçou o livro e corou. Kaname era tão gentil.

Finalmente abriu o livro. Ela podia começar a ler agora. Só um pouco não ia fazer mal nenhum não é? Ela iria parar quando fosse a hora de fazer a patrulha pelo colégio, só não podia perder a hora.

A história começava com uma menina que resolvia ir passear por um campo. E lá vinha a parte inevitável. Explicação da historia, ou seja, de onde a menina vinha, porque estava ali, quem era e etc... Yuuki respirou fundo. Queria ler logo o que acontecia, virou a página.

Ah... O livro tem figuras. Logo na próxima pagina havia uma figura de pagina inteira. Podia-se ver uma menina de longos cabelos loiros e vestido azul sentada á beira de um riacho e á sombra de uma árvore. Ao seu lado havia um gatinho malhado que brincava distraidamente com uma flor.

A imagem era muito bonita. A menina sorria alegremente apreciando o ambiente a sua volta. Alguns raios de sol passavam por entre as folhas e iluminavam seus cabelos dourados enquanto que outras partes das mesmas madeixas eram obscurecidas pela sombra das mesmas folhas.

Yuuki bocejou. Ops. Estava ficando com sono, mas não podia dormir! Esfregou os olhos, que horas seriam? Tinha que saber se não ia acabar se atrasando e Zero ia a matar. Podia até imaginar seu rosto irritado: "Sua tonta! Onde você estava?".

Apesar de em sua mente aparecer uma imagem do rosto de Zero irritado, Yuuki sorriu. Não sabia explicar muito bem, mas lembrar desse jeito irritado a fazia lembrar que Zero estava normal de novo. Era o mesmo Zero de sempre.

Balançou a cabeça. Não era hora de ficar pensando nisso. Tinha que descobrir que horas eram. Porém, ao se levantar e se preparar para fechar o livro, observou algo curioso na imagem de Alice.

Parecia que os cabelos já não eram tão loiros. A roupa não parecia tão... Azul... E o gato... Não estava mais lá!

Yuuki arregalou os olhos. Observando melhor, a imagem não se parecia nem um pouco com a imagem que vira á alguns instantes. Em vez do sol agora ela via a lua, a imagem havia anoitecido! E não era só isso! A menina, ainda sentada ao pé da árvore e ainda sorrindo, não era mais a menina de cabelos longos e loiros... Os cabelos haviam encurtado, tomado a cor castanho-chocolate, os olhos, antes azuis, agora eram amendoados, grandes e castanhos e o vestido se parecia... Se parecia... Era o uniforme da escola! Sim, a menina na imagem não era mais Alice e sim Yuuki!

A respiração de Yuuki travou em sua garganta. Não podia entender. O que ela estava fazendo naquela imagem? Jurava que antes havia visto a imagem de Alice, mas agora era a sua própria? O que estava acontecendo?

Como se não estivesse estranho o bastante, outra coisa ocorreu. Sua própria imagem, apesar de tudo, ainda mantinha a posição anteriormente ocupada por Alice, mas esse fato deixou de ser verdadeiro quando o sorriso da Yuuki na imagem deixou o seu rosto, formando uma expressão séria e então se moveu e seu olhar encontrou o da Yuuki verdadeira.

Foi a gota d´água. Yuuki gritou e jogou o livro longe, do outro lado do quarto. Logo depois desatou a correr, escancarou a porta do quarto e foi corredor a fora assustada.

O que foi aquilo? Porque a imagem se mexeu? Não vinha nada a sua cabeça. Não havia explicação plausível do porque aquelas estranhas coisas haviam acontecido. E continuou correndo. Na verdade não tinha um rumo certo, só sabia que preferia ficar longe daquele livro.

Finalmente em sua correria desabalada pelo colégio, Yuuki foi parar no pátio. Olhou para trás. Não havia nada atrás de si. Por um tempo havia pensado na possibilidade do livro estar voando atrás de si, perseguido-a. Parou. Não, isso é uma idéia ridícula. Respirou fundo. Finalmente seus pensamentos pareciam estar voltando para o lugar. Antes de tudo aquilo acontecer ela havia ficado sonolenta. Era isso! Provavelmente ela havia dormido, começado a ter um pesadelo e quando levou aquele susto acabou acordando e agora estava fazendo papel de boba no meio do pátio, fugindo de um livro bizarro.

Sim. Era isso. Era melhor ela voltar e procurar por Zero para eles começarem a ronda.

Assim que começou a andar, reparou em algo. Alguém estava correndo do outro lado do pátio indo em direção á um bosque nos arredores do colégio. Quem seria? Ah! Se for alguém do turno diurno, era seu dever trazer de volta! Já havia passado da hora! E Yuuki saiu em disparada na direção da pessoa.

"Nossa, que rápido. Não vou conseguir alcançar assim."

Y: Ei! Ei, você! Não pode perambular por ai á essa hora, é perigoso!

Estava escuro então não dava para ver direito. Mas pareceu que a pessoa ouviu, pois parou em sua correria. Yuuki já podia distinguir uma forma masculina, mas não precisou de mais nenhuma dica. Quando se virou, Yuuki pode ver claramente o rosto de Hanabusa Aidou parado, olhando para ela com uma expressão um pouco irritada. Yuuki parou na frente de Aidou se apoiando nos joelhos para recuperar o fôlego.

Y: Aidou! Você não deveria estar aqui agora. Você ta quase no dormitório do sol e ta na hora da sua aula!

A: Hã? Do que você ta falando?

Y: Não se faça de engraçadinho! – Yuuki respirou fundo para tentar tomar fôlego novamente, mas continuou com a cabeça abaixada.

A: Você não parece bem.

Y: É claro que não! Sabe o quanto eu tive que correr para te alcançar?... ufff... Como você corre...

A: Claro que sim. Eu sou um coelho.

Y: Ah, claro, você é um... COELHO?

Então a menina levantou a cabeça. Como não havia reparado antes? Aidou não estava usando o uniforme do colégio. Usava um fraque branco comprido que chegava quase até seus pés. Em volta de seu pescoço havia um grande laço igualmente branco e os botões de sua roupa eram dourados e chamativos. Segurava um enorme relógio com moldura dourada em uma das mãos e a outra segurava firmemente uma fina corrente igualmente dourada que saia da própria argola do relógio. As mãos de Aidou estavam cobertas com luvas pretas e os sapatos eram tão lustrosos que reluziam.

Se a descrição terminasse no parágrafo acima, Yuuki teria simplesmente perguntado porque Aidou estava usando aquelas roupas, porém, não era só isso que havia de diferente no suposto vampiro. Do alto de sua cabeça havia duas enormes orelhas de coelho brancas que se curvavam á frente de seu rosto e não saiam de nenhum chapéu ou artifício. Aidou realmente tinha duas orelhas de coelho na cabeça!

Y: O QUE? O que é isso na sua cabeça?

A: São as minhas orelhas, não é obvio? ¬ ¬'

Y: Aidou, o que aconteceu com você?

A: Aidou? Quem é Aidou?

Yuuki arregalou os olhos mais ainda (será que ainda seria possível?)

Y: Como assim "quem é Aidou"? Você, claro!

A: Meu nome não é Aidou.

Yuuki não podia acreditar. O que estava acontecendo? Primeiro a imagem do livro e agora isso? Hesitou um pouco em fazer a próxima pergunta.

Y: Q-quem é você então?

A: Eu sou o Coelho Branco obviamente.

"Obviamente aonde?" – Yuuki pensou

Y: Coelho Branco?

A: Sim, o Coelho Branco.

Y: ...

A: O que?

Y: Mas você tem cabelo loiro...

A: Ah... É que eu sou meio malhado ¬ ¬'

Y: Bom, então... Coelho Branco... –ela disse incerta– Venha. É melhor agente voltar pro colégio e você tem que ir para o dormitório da lua.

Ela devia estar dormindo ou o próprio Aidou havia batido a cabeça e enlouquecido. O que ele queria dizer com Coelho Branco? É melhor não contrariar.

A: Você ta louca? Que colégio? Eu nem sei o que é isso.

Y: O Colégio Cross, ora. Olha.

Mas não havia nenhum dormitório da lua ou do sol. Não havia portões. Não havia estradas. Não havia nada. Nem sinal do colégio Cross. Yuuki não podia acreditar. Arregalou os olhos o mais que pode. Onde estava o colégio? Ela havia acabado de sair dele!

Uma sensação de desespero começou a se abater sobre a garota enquanto observava a imensidão do campo onde o colégio estivera. A sensação ia crescendo ao longo que o espanto que a chocara começava a dar lugar á outros pensamentos como, onde estava então? Onde fora todo mundo? E o colégio? Onde estava o colégio? Onde ela estava? Mas esses pensamentos foram afastados subitamente com a voz de Aidou.

A:AAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHH!É TAAAAAAAARDE!

É verdade, Aidou estivera atrás de si o tempo em que estivera pensando. E, apesar da idéia não a agradar nenhum pouco e apesar de Aidou não se lembrar quem era, ele era a única pessoa que se podia dizer "conhecida" ali naquele lugar deserto. Yuuki se virou com a intenção de falar com ele, mas este já estava longe.

A reação foi imediata. Yuuki desatou a correr novamente atrás do suposto Coelho Branco.

Y: Eeeeei! Aid -ehhh... Coelho Branco! Me espera!

A: Não dá! Eu to atrasado!

Y: Atrasado para queeee?

A: Eu tenho que chegar até o Rei de Copas!

Y: Quem?

A: O Rei de Copas!

Mas Aidou estava muito distante. Yuuki foi parando de correr. Já não agüentava mais. Agora seria mesmo impossível alcançá-lo, mas ainda dava para ver o que Aidou ia fazer. Na verdade Yuuki preferiu não ter visto. Aidou chegou perto de uma enorme arvore em que havia um túnel e se enfiou nele.

Demorou um tempo para chegar na árvore, pois Yuuki viera andando dessa vez. O buraco pelo menos era suficientemente grande para Aidou passar, pelo menos algo normal. Mas porque o Aidou se enfiaria num buraco embaixo de uma árvore para ver o Rei de Copas? Aliás, quem é o Rei de Copas? Tudo continuava sem fazer sentido.

Y: Coelho Branco? –Yuuki disse para a enorme escuridão do túnel. Nenhuma resposta. Não havia vento algum saindo da abertura –Coelho branco! – Ela gritou mais alto. Finalmente ajoelhou-se na frente da abertura e gritou bem alto, chamando o tal Coelho Branco.

Não adiantou nada. Ninguém saiu do buraco e não ouve nenhuma resposta. O jeito era entrar. Observou o buraco novamente, não dava para ver absolutamente nada. Yuuki estremeceu. Talvez não fosse uma boa idéia...Virou-se com a intenção de ir embora.

Uma memória passou de relance por sua mente. A memória que a remetia ao inverno de 10 anos atrás em que havia neve, sangue, medo e um vampiro classe E querendo sugar seu sangue. Olhou para trás de si e viu o campo aberto onde o vento agora acariciava a relva gentilmente. As árvores ao fim do campo a lembravam terrivelmente daquele campo em que o vampiro á atacara e Kaname a salvara. Mas dessa vez, se aparecesse um vampiro daqueles, não haveria nenhum Kaname.

Não pensou mais. O medo que transbordava daquela memória a impeliu túnel adentro como fizera Aidou. Yuuki teve que engatinhar para entrar no túnel. Ela continuava a não ver absolutamente nada, mas enquanto houvesse terra em que ela pudesse se apoiar então estaria tudo bem... Eu acho. Bom, se Aidou havia entrado ali para encontrar alguém então é porque esse túnel tinha fim. Se bem que aquele Aidou estava muito estranho, ainda não tinha idéia de onde ele havia tirado a historia de Coelho branco, mas continuou mesmo assim pelo túnel.


	2. Chapter 2

_**A PORTA**_

Não era possível. Devia fazer meia hora que Yuuki andava pelo túnel. Em hipótese deveria ter um fim. Yuuki parou mais uma vez. Já havia parado três vezes até agora e em todas a curiosidade pela historia de Aidou ou do Coelho Branco e o medo da simples idéia de ficar naquele campo sempre a faziam continuar. Mas agora já estava ficando um pouco irritante, não estava em seus planos passar o resto da vida andando por um túnel á procura de Aidou e suas loucuras com coelhos brancos.

Respirou fundo, ia continuar só mais um pouco, se não houvesse resultado voltaria.

Ergueu a cabeça tomando força de vontade, esticou o braço novamente para frente para continuar a engatinhar e... Caiu.

Caiu. No momento em que Yuuki abaixara a mão esperando sentir a terra abaixo, não havia nenhuma terra e por isso ela foi direto de cabeça no buraco que havia em sua frente.

Y: ! – Ela gritou, enquanto caia para a escuridão enorme do buraco. Continuava a não ver nada a volta, só sentia mesmo a força da gravidade a puxando cada vez mais para baixo. E gritou até não poder mais.

E caiu. Caiu. Caiu. Caiu... E caiu mais um pouco... Ah... Eu acho que não tem fundo... Foi o pensamento que ocorreu á ela. Na verdade, parecia que agora ela estava flutuando e descendo. De repente o espaço se iluminou com uma luz vermelha. Parecia que agora ela estava entre quatro paredes todas da cor do fogo. Mas como poderia haver paredes naquele lugar?

Y: Ai meu deus! Que isso?

Como se não bastassem as coisas estranhas daquele dia, começaram a surgir de qualquer lugar, móveis de uma casa flutuando a sua volta, inclusive a própria Yuuki acabou indo de encontro a uma cadeira em que se sentou. O conforto da cadeira não fazia a situação nem um pouco mais normal... E finalmente alcançou o chão.

Y: Ah... Ta... Eu acho que tentar ignorar isso da minha vida não vai dar certo agora... ¬ ¬' Ok... O que eu faço agora? Eu cheguei no chão... Aparentemente não tenho como voltar e não sei onde esta o Aidou. Não sei aonde eu estou... Ah... Bom... É melhor eu continuar em frente. Tem que ter uma saída daqui em algum lugar. E quem em sã consciência teria uma casa em um buraco numa árvore?

Um pensamento ocorreu enquanto Yuuki continuava pelo, aparentemente, único caminho possível, através de uma porta. Talvez essa fosse a casa do tal Rei de Copas a quem Aidou mencionara antes. Quem sabe? Devia ser...

E continuou em frente. Passou pela porta feita de madeira e entrou num salão. O chão era quadriculado e as paredes muito altas. No centro se encontrava uma mesa de cristal de três pernas. Mas nada disso havia sido reparado por Yuuki, sua atenção se voltara para o outro lado da sala onde via ninguém mais, ninguém menos do que o próprio Aidou, mas que continuava a correr indo na direção do outro lado do salão.

Y: ah! Aidou! Quer dizer... Coelho Branco! Espera ai!

A: Não dá, é tarde!

E desapareceu novamente na porta do outro lado. Uma primeira olhada no salão e não se diria que era tão grande, mas Yuuki demorou um certo tempo para chegar do outro lado. Havia algo estranho, quanto mais corria mais a porta parecia distante.

Ao se aproximar, percebeu que não era bem assim. A porta não havia se afastado, havia ficado menor! Era tão pequena que Yuuki apenas conseguiria colocar uma mão dentro. Mas então como Aidou havia passado? Tudo bem que ele era um dos mais baixos dos vampiros, mas isso era ridículo! Não havia como ele ter passado uma porta daquele tamanho!

Se agachou. Talvez se ela abrisse a porta acontecesse alguma coisa. E aconteceu. Mas não o que Yuuki esperava. Ao puxar a maçaneta, ouviu-se um gemido de dor.

Voz: Ai!

Y: Hã? Quem disse isso?

Voz: Que menina mais mal educada! Entrando sem bater!

Y: Hã? Quem disse isso?

Voz: Eu, aqui embaixo!

Yuuki seguiu o som da voz, vinha debaixo mesmo, mais especificamente vinha da porta.

Y: O QUE?

Onde estivera anteriormente a maçaneta da porta, agora se encontrava o rosto do Diretor Cross esculpido na madeira, porém o rosto se movimentava e falava!

Y: O que é isso? O

D: Aquilo doeu viu? T T Devia pedir desculpas...

Y: Ah... D-desculpa?

D: ^^

Y: O.o Então... É você diretor? ^^'

D: Diretor? Humm... Não sou diretor...

Y: "Não acredito... O diretor também?" É... Como foi parar ai... Na porta?

D: Como assim "como"? Eu sou a Porta.

Y: O.O" "Eu não acredito, ta todo mundo louco!O que ta acontecendo?" Ahm... Não, o senhor era para ser um humano, não é? ^^'

D: Não, minha jovem, eu sou a Porta.

Y: ^^"

D: O.o – Yuuki de repente surta e se agacha desesperadamente na frente da porta.

Y: Não pode ser! Eu conheço você! Você é o diretor do colégio onde eu estudo! Cuidou de mim desde que eu tinha seis anos!

D: ^^' Acho que esta me confundindo com outra pessoa. Eu sou e sempre fui a Porta –Yuuki se levanta.

Y: "Eu to sonhando! Eu tenho que estar sonhando! Isso não esta acontecendo!" Ah... Porta...? Você pode me dizer exatamente aonde eu estou? "Isso, tenho que me controlar, tenho que arranjar um jeito de sair daqui!... Seja lá onde eu estiver..."

D: Você se encontra no... País das Vampirias! ^^

Y: País da Vampirias?... E como eu faço para sair daqui?

D: Ah! Tecnicamente você ainda não esta no País das Vampirias! É por isso que eu sou... A Porta!

Y: Õ.o

D: ^^

Y: Õ.o

D: Eu sou a Porta de entrada do País das Vampirias ¬¬'

Y: Aaaa... Entendi... Bom, então se eu não estou dentro, ainda posso voltar! ^^

E virou as costas, mas antes que se fosse ouviu o diretor voltar a falar:

D: Na-na-ni-na-não. Não dá para voltar.

Y: Porque não?

D: Você não se lembra como chegou? É um buraco imenso!

Y: É verdade...

A única forma de sair é passando pelo País das Vampirias!

Y: Acho que eu não tenho escolha não é?

D: ^^

Y: Bom, então me deixe entrar. ^^

D: Você não pode passar.

Y: E porque? ¬¬'

D: Olha o seu tamanho!

Yuuki se observou.

D: Jamais vai conseguir passar!

Y: Bom, eu não tenho como mudar.

D: Tem sim!

Y: Como?

D: É só comer um biscoito! ^^

Y:Õ.o

D: ^^

Y:Você ta sorrindo como se isso tivesse alguma lógica né? ¬¬'

D: Em cima da mesa tem dois biscoitos, deliciosos e maravilhosos! Fui eu mesmo que fiz! São tão especiais, você vai adorar e...

Y: Ham-hã!

D: Ah, me desculpe! Então um dos biscoitos faz você ficar grande e outro pequena! É só comer o que faz você virar pequena.

Yuuki se aproximou curiosamente da mesa e viu que, de fato, haviam dois biscoitos do tipo cookie um ao lado do outro em cima da mesa. Pegou um em cada mão e observou.

Y: Como eu vou saber qual biscoito é o certo?

D: Sei lá.

Y: Como assim sei lá? Você prepara o biscoito e não sabe qual é?

D: Não precisa se irritar! Olhe, se você comer o errado, é só comer o certo depois e você volta ao normal.

Y: Ok... –Ela respondeu um pouco insegura.

Yuuki escolheu o biscoito que estava na mão direita. Mordeu um pedacinho da ponta. O efeito foi imediato. Logo Yuuki começou a ver o teto parecer mais alto do que antes e a mesa aumentou de tamanho consideravelmente, até Yuuki bater apenas no pé da mesa. Ficou em pé parada por alguns instantes deixando sua mente se acostumar com a brusca mudança de tamanho que havia causado uma certa tontura. Depois se virou para a porta que agora estava num tamanho normal, conseqüentemente o rosto do diretor havia ficado bem maior do que o de um humano normal.

Y: Pronto! ^^ Agora pode abrir!

Yuuki caminhou até a porta e sem pensar botou a mão na maçaneta e tentou abrir a porta, mas nada aconteceu.

Y: Ué? Porque não abre?

D: Eu disse que isso dói! Seja mais gentil quando tentar abrir!

Y: É por isso? Eu tenho que ser gentil?

D: Não. Você não consegue abrir porque esta trancada.

Y:...!

D: O que foi? O.o

Y: Porque não me disse antes!

D: Ah... É... Acho que eu esqueci ^^'

Y: E agora? Como vou fazer para brir?

D: É só pegar a chave!


End file.
